Rome wasn't built in a day
by Lexyswyft12
Summary: Ron comes home with a she-wolf so Hermione leaves deciding to 'muggle' it for a while and go traveling after money comes to her but shes stops in Rome where she meets someone unexpected, turning her life around back to magic and the wonders it does. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea that I have been playing around with in my head for a few days. Let me know what you think.**

 **There's more to come..**

 **A**

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure if this was the brightest thing that she had ever done. She usually thinks things though about three thousand and a half times before jumping straight in. This time she just jumped.

She knew her relationship with Ron was breaking down when she didn't bother to tell him that she was staying at work later than planned, or when she wasn't bothered when he came home smelling of someone else's perfume. Ron wasn't the strongest willed person but he was stubborn and he got what he wanted. She felt happy with her self when she remembered she wanted a long engagement. It meant it gave her time to get what she wanted. Find what she wanted to find before binding herself to one person.

And then Ron came home with her. After everything that Hermione had done to keep her alive, to keep her from changing after the war. The higher prejudices she had fought against to get this woman a respectable job and keep her in it because of her condition and her Fiance of all people had to go and sleep with the cow. Ron had obviously forgotten the date.. again. Hermione had told him a week ago she would be home early today for them so they could have a quiet meal together, maybe talk about things. Well there was certainly no talking now. They'd fallen through the door giggling but quickly sobered up when they saw Hermione standing over them in the hallway. Ron quickly stands up brushing him self off and then helping her off the floor. Hermione stalked up the stairs and began packing her bags. Knowing there and then there was no way of talking him round. He could have her if he wanted to deal with the side effects of her condition. After all Mr Fenrir Greyback didn't bite lightly and Lavender only came around about a year ago.

Hermione decided she was going to muggle it for a bit. She was sure McGonagall would mind her leaving two days before the end of the School year. She sent her Otter to the professor with a message of what she was doing, walked back down the stairs and out of the door with out another word to Ron and his lady wolf. I hope you enjoy yourselves she mutters to the door before disappariting to Ginny and Harry's.

'daddy, daddy deres someone at the door!' Hermione smiled to her self as she heard James calling to his dad.

'Hermionie, what are you doing here? Wheres Ron?' Harry answered the door with James in his arms. he took one good luck at her face 'whats he done now?'

'He's happy.. he's with her..' she mutters looking down. Harry sets James down telling him to go and find his mum. James scampers off with out another word as Harry puts his arm around his friend and pulls her in to the house. By this point she can't hold it any more and bursts in to tears. Harry pulls her close and she finds comfort in the warmth of him slowing her breathing down to soft whimpers.

'would you like a cup of tea?' Harry moves them towards the sitting room.

'no.. thank you Harry I only came around to tell you what was happening' Hermione sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve.

'surely you'll stay here for tonight?' Harry asks. 'its dark out.. Gringotts will be closed..'

'No Harry. I'm sorry' Hermione interrupts him. 'Like I said I'm just here to tell you whats going on so when He wonders what hes done and comes round you can tell him' Hermionie straighten herself up, finding a tissue and breathes deeply. 'I am going to go traveling. Europe mainly and then possibly America. But I will being doing it as a muggle will do it.'

'How Hermione?' Harry murmurs 'you don't have any money' It seemed like he had forgotten about how muggles worked.

'Harry come on..' she looks at him nonplussed. 'My parents left me some money which I have and its not like I don't know how to handle my self. Its been 3 years since the war but I haven't forgotten how to look after myself from following you around'

'your right. I'm sorry.. look just send me an owl from time to time or your otter' Harry said pulling her back in to a hug before showing her to the door. 'Ill miss you, you know 'mionie'

'Yeah I know Harry, and I will.' walking back with him. 'give my love to Ginny and I hope Molly wont be too disappointed in her sons choice of bride' Walking out the door she smiles at her friend and disapparites in to the night with a crack.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.. whose intrigued?**

 **A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, This isn't going to happen every day but I thought since my muse was here I would carry on. Enjoy!**

Draco wandered around Rome aimlessly. He loved his days off in the city and wished that he had a few more to spare. He had visited most of the museums and different attractions that there are around the city but he still loved just looking at the buildings and taking in all of the Italian vibrance.

He was close to the little café he often visits when to near the Spanish steps when he hears a voice that he recognises. His eyes dart around the street that he was in looking for the signs of the body the voice belonged too. He hadn't heard that voice for a long time. Years of wondering why he was so against them for no reason what so ever to then find that after the war not only did this voice save him from not only a life of pain and misery but managed to give him a life instead. Then there at the table of his favourite café he spotted what he was looking for. The bush of curly hair moving slowly in the breeze of the May air. He moved slowly towards her hoping that this wasn't a dream. That he'd finally get to say what he wanted to say for the last two and a bit years.

'Granger… What... what are you doing here?' he says still a little shocked as he reaches her.

'WHAA' Hermione screeches making the other patrons look around 'Gosh, Draco you gave me a fright there…' She turns and smiles at him. Staggered by her using his first name he stands there for a few seconds staring blankly at the floor. 'Draco... Hello... earth to Draco...' She giggles waving her hand in front of his face.

'What... Oh er sorry Grang... er Hermione' He struggles with the name for a second. 'Hi, yes. I… er… heard your voice er thought it was you so… I… erm… came to say Hi' he stutters. Then he pulls himself together not wanting to seem so changed from before. He clears his throat and starts again. 'So, what are you doing in my city then Granger...? Where's your wheezlebee?' He smirks as he finishes his sentence internally kicking himself when he realises how rude he sounds.

'He's in England' Hermione says stoically **'** And he's not my Wheezlebee…' She looks down at her feet, not wanting him to see her upset.

Draco shuffles his feet awkwardly not knowing where to look. Thinking quickly he comes up with an idea.

'Oh… Well…Where are you staying Granger? Maybe I can take you out for a drink?' He smiles softly hoping that his change in voice makes her think about it. 'You can tell me what happened and I'm sure I can take your mind off of it.' He gives her a small grin as she looks up.

'I'm not sure where I am staying at the moment. I haven't really got a plan.' Hermione pulls herself back up to her full height, but she is still in his shadow. Internally Hermione wondered when she would run in to someone she knew from home. She's glad that is Draco though. He really will take her mind off of things. 'But the drink sound nice' she gives him a small sad smile back. 'Would you like to join me for coffee, Draco?' She asks moving to sit down as the waiter comes back out to her with a cafeteria, milk, sugar and a cup.

'I don't drink Coffee' he says 'but I'll have a glass of red wine.' He says to the waiter who nods and goes back in to café. He sits on the chair opposite her and blinks a couple of times. He still doesn't believe that she is there. At his Café in Rome.

'So, Draco…' Hermione takes a sip of her coffee which she has added milk and a little sugar too. 'Rome is your city is it? I didn't see the banner as I walked in' She smirks as her humour comes back to her.

'Yeah I took it over about a year ago…' He matches her smirk as the waiter comes out with his glass.

'Anything else that I can get you Senior Malfoy?' The waiter puts the glass on the table and waits for his answer.

'No. Thank you Salvator.' Draco nods at the man who walks away. Turning back to Hermione. 'No, but I am… was the only English Wizard here… until you turned up that is.' He takes a sip of his wine before saying 'I like it here. The air is clean. There's no one that knows about the war here. And I'm not segregated from the rest of the country.' He frowns again. 'But that's me I suppose. You still haven't told me why you're here?'

'I needed a change.' She states. 'Me and Ron split up after he brought her home and I just left.' She finishes her sentence and looks at her cup avoiding Draco's eyes.

'Oh… And you decided to come all the way to Rome to get away?' Draco wants to move in to hug her but keeps himself in his chair. 'Start from the beginning Granger' He says pointedly.

She signs takes a gulp of coffee and begins her store 'It started when..'

 **Sorry to end like that but I had too. I know these are short. But you night get them more often if I keep it that way...**

 **A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, sorry it has been so long since I up loaded. My muse decided to run off but she is back again. This is a slightly longer chapter to appease you.**

Hermione had apparited a mile away from the airport. There she walks to Departures entrance and to the desk for Air France and asked for the next ticket to Paris. Luckily someone had cancelled and there was a cheap seat available for her to take in two hours.

Getting herself something to eat and a drink she sits in the food court eating her sandwich and thinks about what she's going to see in Paris. She'd do the tourist thing, visit the museums and palaces, then the Moulin Rouge and the Arc Du Triumph. She's always wanted to go up the Eiffel Tower. She didn't get a chance to last time when she went with her parents. Her mother was afraid of heights so they didn't go. She'd probably get the train to Pau and visit Bauxbattons. Whilst she is in Paris she will contact Madam Maxine and ask if she can visit letting her past the wards. Knowing they were probably stronger after the war and wouldn't just let anyone in. She'd probably have to contact McGonagall again and ask her to confirm the visit. Yes, that would help. But it would mean using magic.

Failing that she'd then go to Berra in Spain take in the sun shine and Spanish culture. Berra is not a large town and it was quiet enough to ensure she could relax. She's not been to Spain before but she had read a couple of travel booklets when she was with her parents. She could also do with a tan, Scotland was a beautiful place but there was barley any sun and she felt she needed a little extra Vitamin D to make up for the last 11 years she had spent in the highlands. Berating herself for not every keeping a swimming costume or a lounging outfit she decides that she is going to spend some money in Paris and get some new clothes and accessories. She starts to dream of shoes and scarfs that match with hand bags and flowy dresses not too different to Luna's summer outfits. She needed a change from the stiff office outfits she where's to work. Maybe she could tone her appearance down a little when she went back to work make herself a bit more herself. After all she loved her Gypsy dresses and sun hats but hanging around with Harry and Ron all the time she found long skirts to be impractical and so turned to jeans or trousers.

'Calling Flight PA4895 to Paris. We are now boarding for this Flight. Please make your way to gate 28. That is Flight PA4895 to Paris now boarding.' The tanoy voice said bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. She scolded herself for planning what she was going to do, not wanting to fall in to old habits. She puts her rubbish in the bin collects her items and makes her way to the gate.

Settling in the plane she get out a book a book and starts reading it waiting for the flight crew to do their thing so they could take off. Although it was almost midnight there were a few children on the flight but they were all quiet and content. She prayed that this would last for the entire flight.

Hermione pondered on her muggle holiday and it made her think of her parents. She had gone to Australia where they had gone to when she erased their memories of her, to find them, which she did. She managed to give them some of their memories of her back, however one of the Death eaters that was on the run in Australia had found and murdered her parents whilst she was out. Hermione then disapairated back to England that day, leaving it to the authorities to contact her. When they did she had no idea about the money they had left her. She had had sorted the legal issues about moving the money across the countries and put it straight in to a savings account. She knew her parents would want her to save it for something special. The shock must have not worn off enough to say yes to Ron. Well that was a good idea.

She must have dosed off slightly as, when the jolted awake wide eyed and practically standing, she almost pulled out her wand to the scream that came from one of the children further forward. She noticed the eyes that were staring at her in the cabin and slumped back in to the chair pulling her coat back over her shoulders shivering. Staring out the window she ponders on her recovery from the war and how she had put in on a back burner to help Harry and Ron build their lives back up, to help the Whesley's cope with the death of Fred. Making sure that everyone else was OK before dealing with her problems. Thinking hard she hasn't really even grieved for her parents. Rushing in to the rebuilding projects, not only, to keep her busy and her mind off of things, then training to become the Ancient Runes teacher for the rest of the year, starting her first year two Septembers ago she had not really had the time to be able to deal with it all. Harry often asked Hermione how she was coping after the war and she'd brushed it off claiming that she was fine and coping well by helping others. Really she was occlumensing her memories to deal with later. Maybe now she could start healing, or at least start dealing with her problems, rather than thinking of others. She has three months to travel and get her head sorted before the new term starts. America and Bauxbatons can wait. I need to get myself sorted, she thinks closing her eyes again.

Bellatrix's face came in to full view when she closed her eyes to sleep most nights and tonight is no different. Even though Hermione knew that she was dead, the cackling still haunted her and deprived her of sleep, her arm burning as she woke to the Plane bouncing as they landed on the tarmac announcing their arrival in Paris. Hermione stretched and readied herself to leave the plane as they flight attendants did their final checks. Thankfully the children were back to their quiet selves now that the noise and the pressure had lowered.

Catching the train in to Gare du Nord, Hermione checks her bags and exchanges £100 to Euros in the station before going in search of Coffee and Breakfast.

McDonald's is the only place that is open at 3 am in Paris but it is serving breakfast so Hermione settles for a muffin meal and a coffee before going to sit on a bench outside enjoying the cool air. She smiles as she takes her first bite. It had been an age since she had enjoyed a simple breakfast and watched the world go by. Deciding that she is going to walk to the river bank sips her coffee and sets off down the streets quickly remembering her way from her summer holidays with her parents.

The sun slowly rises in the East and sparkles on the water below the bridge Hermione is standing on looking down in to the clear water. A bicycle bell brings her out of her thoughts reminding Hermione she will to find a hotel to put her things in before she goes to sightsee. Luckily the first bed and breakfast that she comes to has vacancies and she books herself in for a couple of nights. Putting her things in the room she goes to shower and then lies down on the bed and closes her eyes.

Waking again around noon she gets dressed and walks to the shops finding her swimming costume and dresses. She then goes in search of a bar to have a long relaxing lunch and goes in search of a spa. Finding her self smiling and feeling relaxed for the first time in years, she almost falls asleep on the masseuse's table.

"Merci Madame" she smiles to the receptionist and her colleagues as she leaves. Hermione then goes to put her bags in the B&B to then explore Montmartre which was closest to where she was staying. She laughs as she see the little train carrying tourists with their camera snapping away at everything that they can see. Standing in front of the building, which the Moulin Rouge Stands on she peaks in the windows, to see what is happening inside. As a child her parents had never brought her to this part of the city. She had thought it was because they had heard all of the stories that happened here. Hermione found it no where near the depravity of the red light district in Amsterdam, which her and Ginny and Luna had gone to for Ginny's Hen do. That was a time that she did want to remember to do that again.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter for you.**

* * *

The rest of her time in Paris was glorious. Hermione shopped and toured the city of lights until she could do no more. Then Spain went by blissfully, the heat and the sand tanned Hermione as she sun bathed on the beach and explored the Spanish churches. She visited the Balearic Islands to take her closer to Italy but spent a few days there exploring the mountains and small towns. Hermione's nightmares mellowed out in to dreams of sand, stain glass windows and the sun.

She suddenly dithered, she knew she wanted to go to Rome, but she also wanted to make that her final stop of her journey before she went back to Scotland.

Going to one of the libraries on the Island she when in search of European, specifically Mediterranean maps to find somewhere for her to go to in between Majorca and Italy. She didn't want to be at the end yet. It frightened her to think that she only had a few weeks left to enjoy herself, dreading her going back to work and her normal life. Fear washed over Hermione for the first time in months, flashes of black blurred her vision. The end of her trip was no where near and her life was going back to normal. Why was she going two steps back? She loved her job, she loved molding minds for the future, ensuring that everyone that tried at least was able to have a chance in succeeding in life. And even the ones that were over confident and stumbled often after the first few months she had given a second chance to change. To think about their chances, there was no one that she left out. Slytherin's loved her. They were now taught that they were to uphold muggleborns rather than dismiss them. The resourcefulness of the young snakes showed Hermione that things were changing for the better. So why was she feeling this way? What made her now so unsure of what she wanted to do in life? She put the maps back where they belong and leaves the library.

Deciding on going back to the hotel room she went over to the mini bar and took out the tequila. No time like the present she says to herself as she pours it in to a glass she throws it down her throat. Slumping back in to the chair by the desk, she breathes heavily as the burn in her throat slowly depletes.

Suddenly she shakes herself, ideas flying around her head. For the first time in over a month she pulls out her wand and pieces of paper with plans and ideas fly out of the end sticking themselves to the wall. She would use the rest of her inheritance to build herself a house. A place for her to call home, somewhere in Scotland but not so too close that she could get away from the school and have some peace. She finds a phone and falters… who should she call? She doesn't want to call Harry or Ginny, Ron might be there. She didn't have the information to call the Ministry of Magic. She would have to do a little more magic. She puts down the phone and gracefully waves her wand down and down again a silver wisp flows out of the tip forming her patronus which has changed. It was no longer an otter, it looks more like a stoat or a wheesel… which sits on its hind legs to attention. Hermione doesn't think anything of it at the time and speaks loud and clear to the creature

'TO THE DEPARTMENT OF HOUSING, I NEED SOME INFORMATION ON HOW TO BUILD A HOUSE. PLEASE CAN YOU CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I AM CURRENTLY LOCATED IN THE HOTEL DU MORE ON THE ISLAND OF MAJORCIA.'

The Department of Housing was set up by the Ministry of Magic for the rebuilding project of the country after the war. Making sure everyone that needed one, had homes to go to or new starts after losing family and friends. After a public vote, which didn't happen very often in the wizarding world, it was decided that the department would stay open.

Hermione sent her message with her patronus to the Ministry and decided to go to the bar. Tonight she was going to drink her problems away. The usual walk on the sand was not going to be enough. After several more shots of tequila and a couple of gin and lemonades Hermione made her way back to her room and slumps on the bed falling on to a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

She awoke to someone tapping at her door. Blinking herself awake and thinking its house cleaning she makes her way over to the door in the outfit she had worn last night hair messed and makeup slightly smeared. Opening it on the latch, she gets a bit of a fright.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaims. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asks as she turns back in to her room to get her dressing gown to wrap around herself.

"Hi Hermione, you could have told us your patronus had changed." Luna says dreamily. "I am here as your Ministry official. From the Department of Housing." She states floats on to the room without being invited in and sits on the floor staring at the drawings and blue prints on the wall.

"Department of Housing?" Hermione questions completely fluffing over her patronus. She then vaguely remembers herself sending the message to the Ministry last night. Looking now at the wall she sees the plans she had drawn up the night before and frowns. Suddenly thinking quickly and moving towards the dresser she says "Riiigghhtt. I see. I didn't think they would send anyone. I just really wanted to know my options for some land and a building project I have in mind."

"Well Kingsley, I mean the Minister" Luna faults but continues "thinks that any requests that come from the war heroes should be dealt with immediately." She stands up and thinks about her next few words. "The Minister is aware that you and you fiance have departed ways" Luna says the way that only Luna can say it. Breathily with a slight hint of power that resonates around Hermione like a shock wave. "He did wonder when exactly you would be contacting the housing department for some help." Luna continues. "He thinks you should get..."

"Look Luna." Hermione interrupts "I don't want any special attention or treatment." She stands to her full height after realizing that she has slumped in the chair. "These are the plans that I've drawn up. I know exactly what I want, I just want to know where I can build and what materials are readily available to me to start as soon as possible." She almost glares at Luna who as always isn't fazed at all by Hermione's brashness.

"OK Hermione. I'll go back to my department with your plans. And I'll send an owl to you in a few days once I have everything sorted." Luna moves towards the door. "Enjoy the rest of your holiday." And with that she was gone. Hermione sits back on the bed and goes over the conversation that she had just had. So the Minster for Magic was looking in to her life personally and was keeping tabs on her love life.

" Oh well" she says to the room. It wasn't going to take long for someone to start interfering. She had wished that it wouldn't be Luna looking after her house though. All she'd get now is a building that looked like a castle in the middle of no where with flowers growing out of the bricks and those plumb things in the garden.

After showering and getting dressed Hermione decides that she is going to go straight to Rome today. She packs her things and checks out of the hotel going straight to the airport with out another thought.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. A x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Guys.**

* * *

Hermione stepped of the plane in to blistering heat. "Looks like Italy's going through a heat wave." One of the other passengers commented behind her. 'Yes she thought, the last few weeks in sunshine and surrounded by the best food in the world, that'll sort me out.' Hermione thinks to herself. Glad she put on a linen dress to travel between the island she walks through security and border control like a breeze. Taking the train in to Roma termini she then takes the bus to the Pantheon, its mid afternoon so she sight see for a few hours before finding a hotel.

After seeing the Pantheon and the Castle sant' Angelo, Hermione finds a small hotel that has vacancies to stay in. She unpacks slowly and thinks about what she is going to eat. When the smells of garlic and fresh tomatoes from the hotel kitchen waft up to her room her decision is made. She will stay in the hotel tonight. Have a little wine and just relax. She sends a message with her patronus to Luna apologising for her behavior and asks politely for her to send an Owl as soon as they have any ideas for her.

She is still unsure as to how Luna is going to follow her plans for her house but she knows that the Minister would let Luna go too mad with her ideas. After all he didn't want a fiery war hero on his back now does he. She almost bursts in to laughter thinking about Kingsley trying to stop Luna's ideas from going out of control. Eating her fill of Pasta and drinking a little too much wine Hermione takes a long bath relaxing enough to fall asleep straight away. Unfortunately thinking of the Minister and Magic had brought her nightmares back. Bellatrix's face swam in and out of unbearable scenes of dead or dying students on the floor covered and surrounded by blood.

Hermione woke suddenly drenched in sweat breathing hard, she grabs her glass of water beside her and gulps it down. Looking at the clock it is 6 am. She showers and dresses for the day not wanting to go back to that again. Wondering if the kitchen is open yet she wanders down the stairs in search of coffee and sustenance. Finding the kitchen she sees that it is busy with the staff getting ready for the day. Knocking politely she enters the room.

"Ciao bella. How can we help tu?" the head chef walks towards Hermione his English slipping slightly.

"Errr… passo avere un caffe?" Hermione attempts to say in Italian, trying to help them along with their day.

"Sí bella, sit..sit." He gestures to one of the stalls and walks off. He returns with a cup, a cafetiere, cream and a plate full off cold meats, fruit and soft fresh bread.

"grazie," Hermione sits and pours herself a cup of the rich brown liquid and inhales it before taking a lasting sip. "mmm…" she moans. She had always loved Italian coffee. It was so simple and never too strong.

"You like.." the head chief gestures. Hermione nods and eats almost the whole plate full of food. Now she knew what Fleur meant all those years ago moaning about the Hogwarts food being too stodgy. Italian food was beautiful, always made you want more and never disappointed. She had only just brought clothes and wanted them to fit. It was a good job coffee had slimming properties.

When she had finished which takes her to 8am she piles up her dishes and takes them over to the sink.

"Grazie, grazie, grazie!" Hermione smiles to the kitchen workers and looks in her purse. She tips them graciously and leaves feeling satisfied.

Well almost. As she wandered aimlessly though the streets, panic still bubbled in her. Her anxiety rose and fell in her chest, she just wanted to feel safe again, she wanted to relax. It wasn't until she reached the Spanish steps about an hour and a half later that she knew she would need to sit and just go over everything again. She finds the cafe on the corner and sits at the table outside. A waiter comes over and asks her what she would like.

"Caffé only per favore." she says. He turns to leave and she thinks about what she is going to do. She cannot give up magic forever, but how it has treated her over the last couple of years its not something she wants to have in her life. It was supposed to make things easier surely? Rather than harder. Rather than letting her get at least a good nights sleep.

"Granger…what are you doing here?" says a shocked familiar voice behind her making her startle.

"WHAA" she screeches almost jumping out of her seat. She turns to see who it is as she says. "Gosh Draco. You gave me a fright there…"

Draco looks a little lost and stairs blankly at the floor. Waving her hand in front of his face she says "Draco…hello… Earth to Draco…" she almost laughs at him. She manages a giggle.

"What.. oh er sorry Grang... er Hermione." He seems to be struggling, not know how to react or what to say. " Hi, yes, I …er ..heard your voice, thought it was you… so erm came to say hi" he stutters. Then searches her face. " so what are you doing in my city then Granger? Wheres your Wheezlebe?" he smirks.

That stung. Obviously he did not know what happened or he wouldn't have said anything. Would he? Hermione questions herself before saying stoically. "He's in England" With her she wanted to shout but settled with "And hes not my Wheezlebee.." she looks straight at her feet feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She watches Draco's feet as he shuffles them. No he didn't know.

"oh… well where are you staying?" he smiles and starts to look up. "Maybe I could take you out for a drink?" His voice changes to a soft kind voice she had only heard on Draco two times. Once when he was talking to his owl at Hogwarts. The second time when she was helping him stay free of Azkaban about a month after the war.

"You can tell me what happened and I'm sure I can take your mind off of it." He grins as she looks up again.

"I'm not sure where I am staying at the moment." she lies to him "I haven't really got a plan." She pulls her self up to her full height again. She was glad she ran in to Draco in Italy. It would give her a chance, she thinks. "But the drink would be nice" she gives him a smile and hopes it does not look too sad. "would you like to join me for coffee Draco?" she asks him as she notices the waiter coming back towards her with her drink. They both sit as she gestures to him that it was now appropriate to do so.

"I don't drink Coffee, but I'll have a glass of red wine." he ways this to the waiter to seems to know his order anyway and talks back in to the cafe with a polite nod. He blinks at her a couple of times before sitting comfortably in the chair.

"So Draco.." Hermione looks at Draco whist sipping her coffee after diluting it with milk and sugar this time. Coffee probably isn't helping her right now but for her red wine would not be appropriate at almost 11 am. "Rome is your city is it? I didn't see your banner as I walked in" she smirks at him humour seeping back in.

"Yeah I took it over about a year ago.." he matches the smirk on her face.

The waiter puts the wine on the table. "Anything else for you Senior Malfoy?" He ask.

Draco shakes his head, which Hermione is grateful for. "No. Thank you Salvator." Who then talks away.

"No, but I am… I was the only wizard here… until you turned up that is." He takes a sip of his wine and continues. "I like it here. The air is clean. There is no one who knows of the war here. I'm not segregated from the community like I am in England." he frowns. "but that's me I suppose. You still haven't told me why your here?" He quizzes again.

Hermione sighs internally. She supposed that she could open up to someone.

"I needed a change." She states. "Me and Ron split up after he brought her home and I just left." She finishes her sentence and looks at her cup avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Oh… And you decided to come all the way to Rome to get away?' Draco looks as though he wants to move in to hug her but keeps himself in his chair and she wished he would. 'Start from the beginning Granger.' He says pointedly.

She signs takes a gulp of coffee and begins her story 'It started when I didn't want to come home from work any more. Something was different about Ron, and then about me. And then he had to bring her home!" Hermione almost shouts before bursting in to tears. Draco moves in to put his arm around her and pulls her head to his shoulder. She should cry it all out. She hadn't cried yet. Draco hums a tune that she has not heard before until her sobs become sniffs. She cuddles in to him for comfort and decides to tell him about the hotel she spent the night in. He knows it and smiles.

" I know you Granger. You wouldn't be all nice and dressed up if you didn't have anywhere to stay. Potter messaged me earlier in the summer to tell me that if I were to see you to keep you safe. He is the only other person who knows where I am." Draco states softly holding her. Hermione's anxiety vanished. Draco's arms felt safe. This was new.

* * *

Translation.

 _Can I have some Coffee?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Draco's chapter.**

 **Don't bite me for moving too fast...**

* * *

Draco could not believe what was currently happening. He'd never expected another witch or wizard to turn up in Paris and although Potter had told him that Hermione was probably going to make an appearance. He had never expected it to be like this. He held Hermione for around half an hour humming gently into her hair. He had never seen her so tired. Even after all of those nights in the library or during the hours that she worked on his case she had always seemed so strong, so patient and so courageous. She was so like her Hogwarts house during the war and its aftermath that the more Draco thought about her and how he felt about her the more he found that his prejudices were that of his parents. If he could admit it to himself he would say that he was jealous of the little muggle born, after all, she had the power to withstand the torture of his Aunt. Something that even he was unable to handle on his own.

When Hermione looked up again to him, he searched her eyes to see the fear and repressed memories of her war. The war Draco had not experienced. He had not had a chance to speak to the Golden trio with regards to what they had experienced, apart from what happened in the manor obviously, until he was contacted by Potter. He had asked Draco to look into the Wizarding culture within Italy, see if there was anything that they could learn. The Italian Minister for Magic had been incredibly welcoming of Draco. After all his great grandmother was Marabella Esposito. She was a famed Italian witch who during the first Muggle world war had secretly helped Witches and Wizards escape the German and initially Italian clutches. Potter had invited Draco to join him and Ginny for dinner one evening. Potter told Draco everything.

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione whispered after a while. "I shouldn't be leaning on you like this." She started to pull away from his hold.

"Hermione, hey look you're tired and what looks like very emotional." Draco tries to comfort her. "And from what I know and what I have learnt I would really like to be there for you." Draco blushed.

Hermione almost cackled at the almost complete comparison between Draco face and his glass of wine. Hermione sniffs and regains her composure. "Oh, Draco. You're so kind." Hermione's face flairs with pink. "But I really don't think that we… I don't know." Hermione starts getting frustrated with herself, Draco's arms are still around her and she doesn't know what to do.

"Tell you what. We don't have to do anything today Granger." Draco loosens his grip put keeps one of his arms on his shoulder. "If you want. Meet me here in two days same time same table. We will then know that there is something there. Even if it is far too fast." He is still searching her face, hoping that there is something there from her too. There must be. She didn't run away screaming. She didn't crumble when he hugged her.

"Alright. Look I am sorry I am such a mess. I haven't dealt with anything and I need to. I know I need to before term starts again." Hermione avoids Draco's gaze but the blush stays. "I…" Hermione hesitates. "Whatdowedoifwefindsomething?" She babbles.

"Between us?" Draco askes. Hermione nods. "I'll give you my answer on Thursday." He says gently. He cups Hermione's face in his hand. "Here, on Thursday." Hermione nods.

Draco downs his glass of wine puts a €10 note on the table and walks away. It was the hardest thing that he has had to do. Well in recent times anyway. He takes one glance at Hermione who is wiping her face with the napkin and gathering her jacket. He prays that she just goes back to her hotel and meets him there on Thursday but of course after everything. Why would she?

After walking about a mile away from the steps Draco decides that he's going to go into work. He apparates to the walls of St Peters Basilica and enters through the side door. He knows this is the closest way to his office without being seen by anyone important. He gets to his desk and pulls out the agreement that he has with Kingsley. Hoping he has a steadfast chance of doing what he wants to he skims the page looking for ways of being able to enter the UK again to be able to live and work. If he was to be able to go back he would need to find work. He did not want Hermione to have to foot all of the bills. He was after all a Malfoy. They don't have debts. Except maybe life ones. He could not help that the chosen one wanted to keep saving his life. Bloody Potter.

There in black and parchment. 'You are only able to return to this country without being arrested if you are married to a member of the new wizarding world and that you have a respectable position to work in afterwards. '

"God dammit!" Draco shouts. She'll never believe me if she finds this out, Draco thinks to himself. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the onlookers he sorts out his in-pile that seems to have tripled overnight. After finishing everything on his desk he sees if he has any personal mail to deal with. Potter had sent him an owl and so had Zabini.

Pocketing the one from Potter he opens the on from Blaze.

It was just Blaze boasting about his latest conquest and the fact that his mother was hounding him to get married and settle down. Leaving the letter in the draw he leaves his office intending to find something to eat. Draco thought his occupied mind was steady and he would not think about the morning events however this was not the case. Every female voice around him he turned and looked at. Every small sight of bushy hair he pursued until he knew that it wasn't her.

It was no good. In less than 6 hours Hermione Granger had occupied his mind totally.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short.**

A


End file.
